Cyfrowiec
Cyfrowiec – kosmita pochodzący z próbki DNA Tekno'nectianina z planety Cifereca. Wygląd „Ben 10: Nowa Generacja” Cyfrowiec to wysoki, szczupły kosmita o błękitnej skórze i czarnych oczach. Nosi czarny kombinezon z szarymi elementami i niebieskimi, świecącymi paskami biegnącymi wzdłuż ciała. Ma trzy palce u rąk, a wokół jego ciała unoszą się małe piksele. Ma kanciastą brodę i szpiczaste uszy. Symbol Omnitriksa nosi na klatce piersiowej. „Ben 10,000: Nowa Generacja” Wkrótce. Umiejętności Cyfrowiec posiada możliwość do przetwarzania i sterowania danymi i informacjami cyfrowymi. Obcy może manipulować danymi widocznymi w komputerach, które pozwalają mu na zbieranie informacji o danym przedmiocie lub osobie. Potrafi robić niesamowite rzeczy wewnątrz komputerów, takie jak włamania, hakowanie i manipulowanie programami komputerowymi. Cyfrowiec jest w stanie kontrolować zgromadzone dane z istot żywych, związków nieorganicznych, a nawet energii. Zdolność do przekształcania danych z internetu, gier wideo lub innych informacji cyfrowych z cyberprzestrzeni w ciała stałe to kolejna nadzwyczajna zdolność kosmity. Cyfrowiec może zmaterializować broń, żywność, samochody, a nawet żywe istoty, takie jak zwierzęta lub postacie z gier wideo. Cyfrowiec ma możliwość konwersji materii i energii w pliki cyfrowe. Jest w stanie przekonwertować całe krajobrazy z materii w zera i jedynki lub zmienić istoty żywe w dane, zasadniczo czyniąc je zarówno żywymi jak i martwymi w sensie technologicznym. Cudzoziemiec posługuje się logiką komiksową, dzięki której posiada możliwość wymiany starych lub zastosowania nowych praw wszechświata. Cyfrowiec potrafi zmienić surowe prawa fizyki we wszechświecie do jego własnej wygody i może zastąpić zasady rządzące światem na łagodniejsze i bardziej absurdalne. Może także przyznać sobie zdolność do lotu, tworzenia animacji i pozornie nieograniczoną siłę. Posiada również moc interakcji ze światem, jakby był on grą wideo. Cyfrowiec może zmienić prawa fizyki, tak by naśladowały prawa w grach wideo. Moc ta może dać obcemu różnorodne możliwości. Kosmita potrafi zamienić się w ledwo widoczne piksele, stając się praktycznie niewidocznym. Wady Czasami może zdarzyć się, że Cyfrowiec będzie miał do pokonania wiele zabezpieczeń cyfrowych, aby uzyskać dostęp do niektórych form danych. Przedmiot lub istota, którą Cyfrowiec chce zmaterializować, może mieć wirusa komputerowego. Użycie umiejętności urzeczywistniania danych wymaga dostępu do komputera lub ekranu telewizora cyfrowego. Niektóre dane, którymi manipuluje obcy lub je materializuje, mogą być uszkodzone. Konwersja materii w dane komputerowe może być ograniczona do konwersowania pewnej ilość danych w jednym czasie. Historia „Ben 10: Nowa Generacja” * Cyfrowiec debiutuje w odcinku „Sala niebezpieczeństw”, gdzie Ben przetransformował się w niego do walki z Salą. Jako że przeciwniczka nie znała wcześniej nowego obcego Tennysona, nie potrafiła z nim walczyć i została szybko pokonana w wygenerowanym przez Cyfrowca świecie z gry wideo. * W odcinku „Wołanie o pomoc: część 2”, Cyfrowiec użyty został do walki z SześćSześć i SiedemSiedem. „Ben 10.000: Nowa Generacja” * Cyfrowiec ponownie pojawia się w odcinku „Inwazja”, gdzie został wykorzystany przez Bena do wyświetlenia raportów z komputera w stacji kosmicznej Hydraulików na orbicie Ziemi. * W odcinku „Wymazanie”, Cyfrowiec użyty został do przygwożdżenia Ambasadora do ściany, za pomocą cyfrowych ostrzy. * W odcinku „Wichrzyciel”, Ben użył Cyfrowca, żeby niepostrzeżenie wgrać wirusa do systemu Techadonów, który uniemożliwił robotom reagowanie na intruzów w cytadeli złego Bena 10,000. Później obcy wyłączył wszystkie zabezpieczenia w pałacu, jednak został zaatakowany przez Julię Yamamoto i Blaze'a, co zmusiło Tennysona do zmiany formy. Występy „Ben 10: Nowa Generacja” Sezon 2 * „Sala niebezpieczeństw” (debiut) * „Wołanie o pomoc: część 2” „Ben 10,000: Nowa Generacja” Sezon 1 * „Inwazja” (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * „Wymazanie” Sezon 2 * „Wichrzyciel” Ciekawostki * Jego umiejętności nawiązują do mocy Eguene Simsa z gry „inFAMOUS: Second Son”. * Koncepcje jego nazwy to: „Video”, „Pixel”, „3-bitowiec”, „Kilowat”, „Gigabajt”, „Wideo gość”, „Movie Maker” i „Eksabajt”. * Posługiwanie się logiką komiksową oraz osobowość Cyfrowca są podobne do postaci Stanley'a Ipkissa z filmu „Maska”. * Cyfrowiec często łamie czwartą ścianę. Galeria Cyfrowiecccc.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Cyfrowca. Cyfrowiec_by_Lukisiak.jpg|Cyfrowiec – projekt użytkownika Lukisiak. Cyfrowiec by benios912.jpg|Cyfrowiec – projekt użytkownika Benios912. Zobacz też Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Kosmici z Omnitrixa Kategoria:Kosmici z serii Ben 10: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Kosmici z serii Ben 10,000: Nowa Generacja